Disillusion
by baguettes
Summary: Terjebak di dalam permainan hidup seseorang bisa membuat Kyungsoo gila secara tidak langsung, terutama bila lawan mainnya adalah sosok yang dicintainya; Byun Baekhyun.[SooBaek, Top!Kyungsoo, Bottom!Baekhyun]


_...Karena selama kamu ada di sisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja._

Betapa sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan apa yang dimilikinya. Hampir setiap harinya ia memastikan agar barang kesayangannya tidak pernah terselip dari genggamannya. Tidak peduli apa dikata orang tentangnya, Kyungsoo bersumpah sekelilingnya tidak jauh lebih dari debu berterbangan.

 _Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun kepadamu. Lambat laun aku pun tidak akan bisa mengenali sosokmu lagi.  
_

Kyungsoo membenci rentetan kalimat yang dikeluarkan dari bibir tipisnya. Bibir tipis itu sering mengingatkannya akan manusia abadi yang tidak berhati. Padahal Kyungsoo muak mendengar dongeng murahan dari kampung halamannya, sayangnya pria pemilik bibir tipis itu tidak pernah mendengarkannya.

Tidak jarang mereka sering berdebat karena masalah sepele dengan berakhirnya Kyungsoo merasakan perih di pipi kanannya karena tamparan keras dari si pemilik bibir tipis itu.

Padahal, Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.

Keegoisan hatinya untuk selalu menjaganya tidaklah pudar—bahkan kian membesar dari hari ke hari. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menganggap dirinya mengidap obsesi berlebihan. Ia hanya ingin menjaga apa yang harus dijaganya.

.

.

[Biarkanlah kuberbahagia walau jantungku adalah hidanganmu.]

* * *

 **Disillusion**

©baguettes

.

Do Kyungsoo _—_ Byun Baekhyun

 **mature content**

* * *

 **Warning!**

 **Kyungsoo as a dominant (top)**

* * *

 **Playlist of this story:  
**

 **Disillusioned (MARETU feat. Hatsune Miku/Ashikubi version in niconico douga)**

.

.

Kyungsoo memberikannya nama. Pria bermata biji bunga matahari, pemilik kulit susu beraroma vanilla. Sosok bunga hati dambaannya. Tawanya mengundang kebahagiaan, tangisnya menggelapkan hari, dan kebaikannya menempuh surga. Mahakarya sempurna diciptakannya untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Robot berwujudkan manusia tanpa cacat dan memiliki hati.

Percobaannya kali ini terbilang amat sukses. Robot bernomorkan tanggal kelahirannya; 0506, bisa berbaur layaknya manusia biasa. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri seringkali melupakan fakta apabila robot miliknya adalah sebuah barang—bukan manusia.

Tetapi, Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kyungsoo menciptakan agar suatu saat nanti ia bisa merasakan manisnya kebahagian.

Diberikan dan memberikan.

Kebahagiannya; Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan harimu?" Pertanyaan sama setiap harinya tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo akan membalasnya dengan kecupan mesra di bibir atau mungkin sekedar memeluk tubuh kekasihnya penuh mesra. Seakan hanya menyalurkan melalui bentuk fisik, Baekhyun paham dengan maksudnya.

Sudah memasuki tahun kelima ia hidup bersama Baekhyun. Rasa jenuh tidak jarang menghampiri Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun seringkali menolak untuk tidur bersama. Walaupun Kyungsoo memaksanya, Baekhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali. Sepertinya, sifat jelek Kyungsoo sudah menular kepadanya.

Kyungsoo mencintai Baekhyun bukan dikarenakan fisiknya yang memikat, tetapi bunga manis miliknya tidaklah tertahankan untuk dijamah. Mengalir deras membasahi sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo, menggunakan baunya pun Kyungsoo menjadi tergila-tergila.

Hati Baekhyun amatlah berharga.

"Baik,"

Baekhyun mengecup sudut bibir Kyungsoo mesra. Mata biji mataharinya penuh gemerlap malam dan aroma tubuhnya menguar begitu kuat bagai zat adiktif berbahaya. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi di dada Baekhyun. Sesekali menjahilinya menggunakan lidah miliknya yang membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli sekaligus mendesah karenanya.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo semakin gencar membuat tanda kepemilikan di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Beruntung Baekhyun hanya mengenakan apron berwarna biru muda untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, memudahkan Kyungsoo menumpahkan hasrat tertahannya yang selamanya ini ditahannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika tangan kasar Kyungsoo mengusap dadanya lembut. Meremasnya berulang kali kemudian memilin puting kerasnya sekedar membangkitkan gairah seksualnya. Deretan giginya saling bergesekan di kulit putingnya, membuat Baekhyun harus menahan desahannya agar tidak menganggu malam tetangganya.

"Aku ingin memasukimu, Baekhyun..." bisik Kyungsoo menggunakan suara rendahnya. Tidak lupa ia memberikan kecupan kecil di punggung tangan Baekhyun; memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya benda antik incaran para kolektor gila.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, raut mukanya berubah mendung.

"Tidak bisa Kyungsoo... aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu, bukan?" Cicitnya seperti anak kecil. Bahasa tubuhnya jelas terpampang di mata maupun pikirannya; kuncup kulitnya kian menutup tidak ingin disentuh. Baekhyun masih enggan melakukannya.

Kyungsoo meyakini apa yang selama ini menjadi pahamnya.

 _Sampai berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?_

"Kenapa?"

 _Waktumu tidaklah banyak..._

Baekhyun merinding mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Berkesan dingin dan penuh otoriter. Bagian dalam dirinya meringkuk layaknya seorang bayi memaksanya bersikap submisif secara tidak langsung di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuhku, Do Kyungsoo. Ingatkah soal perjanjian kita di awal mata kita bertukar satu sama lain?" Bagai bantahan kasar, Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan sengitnya. Kilatan amarah terbentuk di kelereng coklat Kyungsoo. Geraman rendah adalah puncak sensitif Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun tahu itu.

"Tidak bisakah kamu mendengarkan permintaanku sekali ini saja?" Kyungsoo menidurkan tubuh Baekhyun secara paksa, melilitkan lehernya menggunakan dasi miliknya dan menariknya kencang. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun sebisa mungkin bernafas secara teratur.

 _Keras kepala sekali_.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak melawanku, Baekhyun. Apa peringatanku seminggu lalu tidak pernah membelai kedua gendang telingamu?"

Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan ketika merasakan benda tumpul memasuki lubang anusnya dalam sekali hentakan. Lubangnya terasa penuh di saat cairan hijau bercampurkan obat memenuhi lubang anusnya.

Perut Baekhyun bergejolak menyakitkan. Tubuhnya yang semula memberontak mulai mengalami penurunan fungsi. Pandanganya mengabur, nafasnya tercekat, dan bulir-bulir keringat bagai rintikan hujan membasahi tubuhnya yang dingin.

Program Baekhyun pun seketika berhenti.

 _"Aku akan mati, ingat?"_

Kyungsoo mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sebagaimana Baekhyun meminta pengampunan kepadanya yang kemudian mengalun bersama dengan rintihan sakitnya. Bulir-bulir permata yang terbuang sia-sia, tubuh tidak berfungsi, dan hati berkarat. Hanya tersisa beberapa hari lagi untuk Baekhyun bisa bertahan hidup. Program miliknya sudah mencapai limit, dan kemungkinan Baekhyun untuk bertahan tidak lebih dari 10%.

"Kenapa menempuh tuhan itu sulit sekali?"

Walaupun demikian, Kyungsoo jelas tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang seharusnya. Kenyataan bahwa mahakarya terbesarnya masih jauh dari kata sempurna karena tidak bisa melampaui kehebatan Tuhan dalam menciptakan alam semesta beserta surga dan juga neraka.

"Dan kenapa kamu harus mengingatkanku lagi kepada akhir hidupmu, Baek?"

Kyungsoo adalah manusia—bukan Tuhan.

"Kamu tidak adil sama sekali, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

[Humor menggelikan]

[Memindahkannya; menjadikannya dalam bentuk baru. Mencari dan terus mencari.

Membentuk sebuah tragedi baru.]

* * *

 _Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri._

 _"Apalagi ini?"_

 _Amarahnya mulai tersulut. Beberapa pengacau ruangannya sering membuahkan keganasan Kyungsoo semakin membara, bahkan hasil yang dikeluarkan mencapai maksimal. Julukan 'Monster Cilik' memang yang tercocok untuk pria kecil bernama Do Kyungsoo._

 _Di awal mudanya, Kyungsoo merupakan murid unggulan. Tidak heran jika menemukan Kyungsoo berdiam diri seraya bercinta dengan bukunya sendiri karena pria kecil itu amat menggilai buku pengetahuan. Sifat mencoloknya mengingatkan beberapa rekannya kepada sosok pria kecil lain berinisialkan B.  
_

 _"Hanya memberikanmu sebuah project baru, Soo."_

 _Kim Minseok menyimpulkan senyumnya. Raut lelah terukir keras di wajahnya, sosoknya mulai merentan diumurnya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat. Dan Kyungsoo tahu kalau Minseok hanya mengarang alasan tidak logisnya kepada semua orang (walaupun banyak yang mengabaikan akting buruk Minseok sebagai hadiahnya)._

 _"Kamu tahu kan untuk sekarang ini aku sedang dalam masa pemulihan diri?" tersirat nada kekesalan di ucapannya. Minseok merupakan senior yang dihormatinya sekaligus dihindarinya, yang membuat kompleks dirinya lebih sering mempermainkannya. Ia terlalu bingung untuk memilih._

 _"Aku jelas mengetahuinya, Soo. Kamu sendiri yang memintaku memberikan cuti bekerja selama sebulan,"_

 _"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa harus memberikan project baru itu kepadaku?"_

 _Minseok memukul kepala Kyungsoo menggunakan gulungan kertas file berisikan project barunya. Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan._

 _"Iseng saja. Mengingat kamu adalah anak emas, pekerjaan ini akan membuatmu ketagihan bila kamu mempraktikannya dengan benar. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal baru,"_

 _Kyungsoo memutar imajiner kedua bola matanya._

 _"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah ada Kim Jongdae atau si kakek Junmyeon yang lebih berpengalaman dalam hal merawat Adam atau Eve?"_

 _"Hah, kamu ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Sesekali dengarkan apa yang seniormu katakan, bocah pendek." Minseok tersenyum mengejek.  
_

 _"Dengarkan, mereka berdua telah mengerahkan kemampuan semaksimal mungkin dan hanya tinggal dirimu sebagai pengakhir agar project ini mencapai finalnya. Dan juga, kamu tidak pernah mendengar kasak-kusuk sekitarmu mengenai perkembangan baru ini?"_

 _Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya perlahan._

 _Minseok memaki dalam hati._

 _"Kecintaan berlebihmu terhadap buku memusingkanku..." keluhnya seadanya. Berbicara dengan Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah berujung baik. Pasti ada saja perdebatan tidak penting yang selalu bisa dikeluhkan dari kedua pihak yang bersangkutan._

 _"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Sebelum aku mendengar keluhan jelekmu lagi, aku hanya ingin memperlihatkanmu apa yang seharusnya kamu kerjakan. Tergantung padamu mau mengerjakannya atau tidak, tetapi setidaknya tengoklah untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya kamu menyesal karena tidak menerima tawaran kerja ini dariku," keputusan terakhir Minseok melegakannya. Tidak sia-sia juga sifat keras kepalanya melawan telak perintah Minseok secara mentah-mentah. Rasa kasihan bisa saja terselip di dalam dirinya, sayangnya keegosiannya melebihi semuanya.  
_

 _Apa yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan maka dilakukannya._

 _"Apa mau dikata?"_

 _Kyungsoo membalasnya menggunakan senyum manisnya._

.

.

.

 _Kyungsoo tidak menyangka dipertemukan dengan sosok pria berparas Eve adalah seorang Adam. Dan juga, wajahnya begitu familiar diingatannya walaupun tidak pernah sekali pun ia bertemu dengan pria menawan itu._

 _"Kamu menyadarinya sekarang?" Minseok membuka suaranya. Kyungsoo berbalik memberikan tatapan tidak menahunya kepada Minseok yang dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari mulut kucingnya. Mata tajamnya melembut tatkala menabrakkannya ke arah sosok pria tanpa busana berada di dalam tabung penopang kehidupan._

 _"Byun Baekhyun..."_

 _Rintihan pun mengalun sumbang.  
_

 _"Sungguh ironi melihatnya dalam kondisi mati sementara sedangkan otaknya berusaha membuka paksa kita semua agar membangunkan sosoknya yang hampir hilang sepenuhnya ke dalam kegelapan,"  
_

 _"Maksud senior?"_

 _Minseok menatap Kyungsoo. Tegas dan juga keseriusan di balik permata hitamnya meyakinkannya terhadap pilihan baru tidak berujung._

 _"Byun Baekhyun mungkin terlihat tidak bernyawa, tetapi ia sebenarnya masih hidup. Alasan dari membuka paksa bukan sebuah kebohongan, melainkan kebenaran tak kasat mata. Otaknya mengizinkan kita untuk menelaah lebih lanjut dalam pemulihan dirinya melalui pengiriman ingatan yang kemudian akan dipindahkan ke dalam tubuh baru."_

 _Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo._

 _"Tubuh yang dimaksudkan bukanlah tubuh manusia sebenarnya. Sebagai perantara saja, kami memutuskan untuk membuat Adam baru meniru Baekhyun sebagai modelnya. Tidak digunakan sebagai keuntungan mata publik, project ini kami rahasiakan bersama agar mempermudah kembalinya sosok Baekhyun sebagai manusia utuh..."_

 _"Bukankah Adam memiliki keterbatasan dalam hidupnya?"_

 _"Karena adanya keterbatasan itulah yang membantu kita dalam memperkirakan kematangan pencapaian yang diberikan oleh Byun Baekhyun untuk kita. Gampangnya, jika fungsi Adam melemah, maka Baekhyun memberikan sinyal untuk segera kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Prosesnya mungkin membutuhkan waktu lama, tetapi Baekhyun bisa melakukan apa saja terhadap dirinya sendiri entah menggunakan cara yang hanya dirinya saja yang tahu. Dia manusia teraneh yang pernah ada dalam sejarah kehidupan modern."_

 _Baik Minseok maupun Kyungsoo mengumbarkan tawa mereka. Tidak tahu dimana bagian terlucunya, Kyungsoo sudah cukup pusing mendengar penjelasan Minseok yang terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur. Terlalu sulit dijadikan pemahaman bagi otak keritingnya._

 _"Senior terlalu mengangungkan pria cantik ini!" cibir Kyungsoo keras. Decakkan kesal yang disertai pukulan mengerikan di bahu kirinya cukup menyiksa Kyungsoo. Sepertinya, Kim Minseok memang reinkarnasi dari Hulk. Baik paras maupun tenaga tidak jauh berbeda dengan mahluk besar berwarna hijau mengerikan itu.  
_

 _"Kamu hanya membaca kehebatannya melalui buku saja, Kyungsoo. Jika kamu diberi kesempatan untuk bekerja sama dengannya di masa lalu, kamu akan mengerti rasa kagum berlebihku terhadapnya..."  
_

 _"Ooh, cinta sepihak."_

 _Minseok mengeluarkan aura setannya.  
_

 _Kyungsoo membungkuk maaf._

 _"Andai saja aku masih berada di bawah bimbingan Byun Baekhyun, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah terjebak dengan bocah ingusan seperti dia," tatapan sengit yang dilayangkan Minseok benar-benar mengerikan. Seakan melubanginya, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk tidak menghinanya sekali ini saja. Demi keselamatan jiwa dan raganya._

 _"Aku hanya bercanda, senior. Sifat kakumu membuatku gatal, dan aku senang bila mendengar hatimu lebih jelas seperti saat ini. Aku mungkin menyebalkan, tetapi aku bukanlah orang jahat."_

 _Alasan klise dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Dan Minseok sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikir pria di hadapannya ini. Mungkin benar pilihannya kali ini menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai penolong Baekhyun tidak merugikan pihak manapun. Potensinya besar dan kemungkinan hasil yang dicapai menyimpulkan kesempurnaan_ — _terlalu hebat bila dibayangkan. Namum, rasa takut tidak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Minseok.  
_

 _"Boleh kutahu nama project ini?"_

 _Memecahkan lamunan gelapnya, Minseok mengubahnya menjadi lengkungan hangat di bibir kucingnya._

 _"_ _—Eden, itulah namanya."_

* * *

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri. Kulitnya semakin memucat dan keadaan tubuhnya seringkali mengalami penurunan sistem yang mengakibatkan dirinya berakhir hilang kesadarannya. Baekhyun sendiri cukup lelah dengan kesehariannya.

Memprogram ulang untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang berujung menampilkan beberapa cuplikan dashyat dari kepingan ingatan masa lalunya. Walaupun samar tetapi Baekhyun bisa merasakannya; apabila kehidupannya tidak lama lagi berakhir.

Tali kehangatannya telah mengendur dari awal mula ia membuka kedua permata miliknya.

Ingatan sementara miliknya kian terkikis di kala waktu mulai menyempit, sementara ia harus kembali ke wujud aslinya yang berwujudkan manusia sebenarnya. Bukan robot bernomorkan 0506.

Seharusnya ia merasa senang. Menjadi manusia biasa adalah hal paling berarti dan memuaskan siapa pun yang menginginkan sebuah kehidupan. Walaupun jauh dari kekal, manusia itu dekat akan kesempurnaan. Dan Baekhyun bisa hidup ataupun mati dengan cara yang normal. Tidak dengan dimasukkannya cairan hijau ke dalam lubang anusnya, atau harus memprogram ulang dirinya secara sepihak tanpa bantuan tangan siapa pun.

"Dua atau mungkin tiga hari lagi, ya?"

Melukiskan awan mendung membuat tubuhnya melemas. Sudah kesekian kalinya rasa dilema menerjangnya layaknya badai; berusaha menyadarkannya kepada realita. Karena bagaimana pun, baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tidak bisa selamanya mengasingkan diri dari realita kehidupan.

Jika waktunya berakhir, maka berakhirlah.

Tetapi Baekhyun terlalu takut.

Kyungsoo amat berjasa bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Dimana Baekhyun menggantungkan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo untuk menjalani hidupnya yang sesekali ditorehkan tinta hitam sebagai petunjuk jalannya. Memberikan tanda pribadi yang disebut jalan takdir.

"Maafkan keegoisanku selama ini,"

 _Tidak adakah cara agar aku tetap mengingatmu selalu?_

"Bohong besar kalau aku tidak ingin disentuh olehmu. Aku selalu menantikannya setiap ku menarik nafasku, mengharapkan keindahan bila merah darahku menggenang begitu tenang di dalam dekapanmu. Kecintaanku terhadapmu seperti penyakit—tidak sehat sama sekali. Karena itu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menyentuhku apabila belum pada waktunya,"

Baekhyun ingin melawannya. Walau terbentuk dalam angan-angannya saja.

"Aku belum siap untuk melupakanmu, Kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh ketika diberikan intruksi lebih lanjut oleh Minseok.

Hitungan hari semakin cepat sedangkan ia sendiri tidak bisa memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja di hari-hari selanjutnya. Awalnya memang ia sempat berpikir untuk membakar beberapa perkakas milik Baekhyun; mengingat adanya kehadiran Baekhyun melalui benda miliknya akan menjadi masalah untuknya. Tetapi ia benci bila dikatakan sebagai pria munafik.

Maka dari itu ia tetap menyimpan benda berharga Baekhyun di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Apa ada kemungkinan untuk gagal?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusak sedikit rambut hitamnya hingga tidak berbentuk, Minseok menyelipkan beberapa lembaran kecil sebagai pengingat di dalam berkas milik Kyungsoo. Paham betul akan maksud dari seniornya, Kyungsoo menyimpan berkas miliknya ke dalam tasnya kemudian pamit pulang dengan segera.

Ia sempat mengintip isi dari catatan kecil yang dituliskan oleh Minseok untuknya, dan dugaannya benar apa adanya.

 _Berjanjilah padaku akan satu hal. Memori penggantinya tidak bisa kembali dalam bentuk sebuah file, melainkan sistem syarafnya bekerja menyerap seluruh memori yang tersimpan di dalamnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Lambat laun Baekhyun kembali menjadi sosoknya yang lama. Mengingat kemalangannya yang memproduksi stimulasi baru sebagai efek sampingnya dan menuntunnya menuju titik terang di saat ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dan kemungkinan terbesar yang ada..._

 _Dia tidak pernah mengenal sosok dari seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo menendang keras tempat sampah di dekatnya. Menumpahkan seluruh isi di dalamnya yang berkelanjutan Kyungsoo kembali membersihkannya dikarenakan tatapan menilai dari beberapa rekan kerjanya. Jantung hatinya kembali tersayat oleh ujung lidah tajam pisau tak kasat mata. Menghujamnya berulang kali tanpa adanya jeda yang menjadikannya tidak berdaya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menumpahkan buliran bening miliknya begitu deras.

"Kenapa mencintainya bisa sesulit ini?"

 _Karena pada mulanya, Byun Baekhyun adalah pria yang bisa mengubah dunia walau hanya menggunakan satu tangannya saja. Baekhyun terlalu banyak berjasa untuk kita semua agar bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang ini.  
_

"Dibandingkan dirinya pun aku memang bukanlah apa-apa..."

.

.

.

[Bercak darah ini, tidak jauh berbeda dengan air bersih]

* * *

 _Ia benar-benar terpana dengan sosok pria yang kini menjadi pasien barunya. Bagaikan sebuah boneka porselen; Kyungsoo terbuai memandangi kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh Byun Baekhyun. Indah dan elegan berduri layaknya bunga mawar, memiliki serpihan kecil yang rapuh tetapi berjiwa bebas dan tangguh layaknya dandelion. Kelerengnya tidak ada habisnya merekam pahatan indah bernama Byun Baekhyun begitu lahapnya._

 _Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo jatuh hati kepadanya._

 _Jemari lentiknya ia tautkan bersama, bibir tipisnya dipoleskan perekah merah agar menunjukkan keasliannya, tubuhnya pun tertutupi kain putih menyerupai jubah untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Rambutnya seperti bunga sakura sedangkan kulitnya terasa amat lezat seperti mochi susu._

 _Senyum puas berkembang cepat di bibir tebalnya._

 _Kedua tangannya melepaskan lilitan kain putih yang melingkar menutupi kedua mata biji mataharinya. Secara perlahan dan amat hati-hati, Kyungsoo menyentuh dagu runcing pasiennya. Melantunkan sebuah lagu sebelum mengikutsertakan ranum merah untuk ikut bernyanyi bersamanya melalui sebuah ciuman singkat._

 _Kyungsoo mengharapkan perubahan terbaik saat ini._

 _Kerlipan terang mengetuk kecil pintu yang mulanya tertutup. Terbuka dengan sendirinya bersamaan getaran tidak kasat mata menyelimuti kelereng kecil berwarna keemasan. Sebelumnya kaku tidak bergerak pun kembali memasuki masa normalnya. Kyungsoo terpaku melihatnya._

 _Byun Baekhyun sedang menatapnya._

 _Cantik sekali..._

 _"Siapakah namamu, tuan?"_

 _Suaranya semanis madu; kaya akan kemanisan mengental yang menyelimuti bunga miliknya setiap harinya._

 _"Indah sekali dirimu wahai boneka cantikku," bisikkan Kyungsoo menyempurnakan kematangan pudar di kedua pipi kenyal milik Baekhyun. Tubuhnya menyayu hanya karena sebuah pujian lembut dari sosok pria tampan di hadapannya. Bahkan bunga manisnya menghangat nyaman dibuatnya.  
_

 _Kemudian tercetaklah segi begitu jelas bentuknya._

 _Ranum itu membentuk kurva sempurna. Menghiaskan seluruh keindahan yang dimiliknya tanpa cacat. Menggerakkan sesuatu di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo yang nyaris limbung dari tempat seharusnya berada. Efeknya terlalu kuat bila dirasakan dalam diam._

 _"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya tuan... tapi bolehkah ku mengetahui namamu?"_

 _Tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil. Polosnya adalah pemikat luar yang amat dashyat. Tidak bernoda; putih; malaikat tanpa sayap._

" _Aku mengizinkanmu untuk mengetahui namaku jika kamu berjanji akan satu hal,"_

 _"Hal apakah itu, tuan?"_

 _"Berjanjilah padaku bilamana waktu memanggilmu, hanya akulah pemilikmu satu-satunya yang bisa mengenyangkanmu dengan cintaku sendiri. Jangan pernah kamu meninggalkanku walau sedetik pun kamu menutup kedua permata emasmu. Apa kamu merasa keberatan?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk patuh bagaikan anak kecil yang tentunya membuat Kyungsoo bahagia bukan main._

 _"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, dan selamat menikmati awal harimu bersamaku... Byun Baekhyun."_

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **[22/08/2015]**

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **I'm gonna hiatus for a long time.**

 **Kelas 12; Sibuk les; Otak mumet (kepanasan belajar melulu), dan kemungkinan nulis termasuk hal yang (lumayan) mustahil di waktu sempit. Lotte minta maaf atas keterlambatannya dalam menulis ff. Anggep aja ini sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum hiatus sementara.**

 **And..**

 **Lotte sebenernya agak panas juga karena kebanyakan ff couple Kyungsoo/Baekhyun selalu ngejadiin Kyungsoo bottom lemah yang 11/12 kaya perempuan, dan Baekhyun top sadis yang aneh?(maaf). Bukan berarti Lotte menghina, cuman Lotte rasa pembuatan karakter mereka terlalu bertolak belakang. Baekhyun tipe yang suka didominasi sedangkan Kyungsoo kebalikannya. Baekhyun menyukai pria tinggi yang dominan, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki tipe. Maka dari itu Lotte membuat fic ini, berhubung Kyungsoo itu bias ke-2 Lotte setelah Baekhyun.**

 **Kyungsoo itu manly (terlalu manly malah) tapi tertutupi ukuran tubuh yang kecil dan sosok pendiamnya. Dont judge someone by their appearance, thats all Im gonna say. Sekali lagi maaf kalau perkataan Lotte terkesan menilai dan (sok) mengetahui sifat mereka, tetapi pengamatan Lotte seperti itu terhadap mereka berdua. Menyampingkan kesukaan Lotte terhadap mereka berdua.**

 **But, wait once more. Ada yang suka sama perubahan Kyungsoo sekarang? Jujur, Lotte suka banget. Auranya makin kuat dan gak tanggung-tanggung, apalagi kulit Kyungsoo jadi tan dan dia mulai terbentuk badannya. Makin kece lagi sama rambutnya yang pendek, gantengnya A++ banget! Baekhyun juga makin kesini keliatan lebih soft apalagi efek rambut bunga sakuranya, makin manis aja dia. Huhuhu, Lotte meleleh double begini...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont bash!**

 **Give your review, okay?**


End file.
